Kairn Empire
The Kairn Empire is a kingdom created by Emperor Kairon Malreies Nailanodel in order to cement his power and create a focal point for his subjects and minions. A bulwark against the light on Cherufe where undead and cultists mingle in the streets and below them. History In the year 1020 Emperor Kairon began calling to arms and forcibly recruiting monsters of various kinds in anticipation of the Elf Gate to Iakresh opening. Intending to found an empire there, he rallied his forces near the town of Talenburg. Whilst Peacefully occupying an encampment, word reached Kairon of an impending attack by forces under Duke Kokrat Warbrew, bolstered by followers of Taicho Bloodfeather and soldiers from Feurreich. With little warning, Kairon summoned demons to aid in the effort and rapidly mobilized his already militaristic citizens into a fighting force. However, despite his efforts, ultimately the camp was sieged, and destroyed. Kairon was killed in the ensuing battle, along with the Lebenreich Hero Galun, but Kairon was able to escape deaths grasp as well as consolidate his losses with careful backup planning beforehand. After remaining in hiding for several months, taking a disguise to help defeat the strongest enemies of the bloodwar, he moved to Cherufe, rallying a force much larger than previously and quickly amassing a cult to him of the living and the dead. Creating the Kairn Empire to cement his seat in the world and bring an area all of his followers may live in, The Empire shifts its view to the rest of Cherufe and the battles ahead. Geography Currently Kairn is a small Empire, built upon the shores of a split river on the far east side of Cherufe. Its coastal east and fertile riverbeds as well as lush forest south make for a stark contrast to what one would think of an empire ruled mostly by undead. But it has just begun its growth, and who knows where it might go. Cities Metis'Rei is the current Capitol and only city currently created in the Kairn Empire Places of Interest TBD Military Due to its creation and the Emperor's purview, the majority of the military is taken by undead. With the lowest foot soldiers being held by the mindless dead while living soldiers form the second core. above them are the sentient undead, each type fulfilling various roles on the battlefield and serving under their respective clans or houses if applicable. With various vampires and ghasts vying to prove their house on the field of battle. Society The highest rungs of Kairn Society are held by powerful undead house leaders, dwarfed in power only by the Emperor himself. Patriarchs and Matriarchs of Great Ghuls, Vampires, Ghasts, Liches and other such monsters make up the nobility that rules over the populous. Willing subjects are plenty, and the undead which require feedings find no shortage of thralls. Each house vies for favor from the Emperor, performing well in battles or one upping their rivals to show which is the most worthy of his attention and the benefits that come with it. Feasts, Balls, and Parties are common amongst them, as well as martial and artistic showcases, as well as political intrigue in the Pale Courts. Below the immediate nobility, other undead rank above the populous, often taking higher jobs from normal citizens and performing most of the martial positions in the Empire. Living citizens make their way by performing their work, or passing the time in religion, study, or pursuing artisan or other such path's. Menial Labor and the bottom rung of the work is done by mindless undead and necrocrafts, leaving most of the populous with more free time and higher education than other kingdoms, as well as the higher intelligence of most sentient undead. The majority of the citizenry dedicates itself to serving the needs of the Emperor, and public worship or other such affairs are common occurrences as well. Religion Though most religions are tolerated, even good ones in Kairn, faith is mostly garnered in the Emperor himself. With Kairon taking on a seemingly deification to the citizens of the empire. Most are zealots in every sense of the word, and those who do not praise the Emperor are often looked down at best or sacrificed at worst. The fact that Kairon is not a true god does not deter them, and the fanaticism towards him and the normality of undead leads most to be willing to die for him and the Empire as a whole. Undead prophets and false priests spread his gospel, garnering large followings of willing slaves to the undead nobility and the Emperor himself. Council Ruler - Kairon Malreies Nailanodel, The Silver Emperor Consort - Clara AzureleafTBD Councilor - Keeba General - Cultist Grand Diplomat - (I don't know his name atm, player is Ryu) Heir - Ambyr High Priest - Erielle Magister - Mhorina Marshal - Dannael Royal Enforcer - Cultist Spymaster - Cultist Treasurer - Voradale Viceroy - n/a Warden - Kyras